What I must protect
by Water Dragon Slayer Kaijeno
Summary: A powerful flame Haze. Meets a girl that causes him to lose his edge what shall he do with the girl that's causing him to lose it. Will he kill her or let her live?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Japan kyoto a place of history, a place for romance, a place where ancient magical artifacts are constantly being stolen by Rinne. Most artifacts have extremely rare Hougus inside, which is quite unusual, because mystes usually hold these. But the hougus that reside inside the artifact are different; they are stronger than regular ones and hold destructive power. Those Hougus protect and defend the city…_

_Somewhere in Tokyo, two Rinne are carrying a large container with strange marking._

"Hey careful with that, if you break that, it can costs us our lives!" One of the Rinne who had one eye yelled.

"You think it's easy carrying this with one arm?!" the. The other Rinne answered.

"Hurry up! If that Flame Haze catches up to us, we'll be dead meat!"

_Little did they know, that they were being watched by someone. While the two Rinne were still bickering a Fuzetzu was summoned, surprising the two ignorant Rinne._

"Ghaack! He's here! I can sense him!" The one handed Rinne yelled in fear. He dropped the container and made a run for it.

"Hey we are you going?! We're supposed to deliver this to master!" His companion asked surprised.

"Kheh, running is pointless; I'll get you sooner or later. So if you can please save me the trouble of finding you and just surrender instead I'll promise you'll have a peaceful death."

The one eyed Rinne turned around; In front of him stood a man with an amused expression on his face. The Rinne started to scream, dropped the container and followed his friend. "Hey, wait for me!"

_They ran for their lives, but it was too late, the flame Haze caught up with them and attacked them. The one eyed Rinne was killed immediately and the other one got corned into a narrow street._

He trembled in fear while his predator got close, only then was he able to have a good look at the man. "Wait a second hair that matches the snow, a claw on his right hand and eyes like sapphire. You are… THAT Flame Haze!" Fear hit the Rinne more as he dropped on the ground.

_Another more feminine came from the Flame Haze's direction._ "That's right honey, he's that one!?

_The Flame Haze lifted up his left, showing a white glove with a small sapphire on it. _"Meet the_wandering cloud of the heavens Celestia _my contractor."

"Aw honey, there's no need for an introduction, he's just going to die anyway." Celestia said,

"True, but this one needs to stay alive, so he can send a message to his master." the Flame Haze said as he crouched down to the Rinne. "So just tell her that it doesn't matter how many Rinne she sends. I'll always kill every one of them. Now get lost before I change my mind!"

_He was about to take off but the Tomogara stopped him._

"I- I've heard stories about you. Who are you exactly?" The Rinne asked while trembling.

The Flame Haze turned around slightly and smiled. "They call me the_Angel of Guidance...Runo Mukiba."_


	2. Guardians

Okay here's how the story will be

Italics are thoughts.

Italics underlined are unrestricted spells with your contractor like Margary Daw

So far that's it so on with the story

AAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD ACTION

* * *

Why? Why is this happening to me? I haven't did anything wrong to them, so, why? Three men blocked my way so I headed into an ally; big mistake. I run into a dead end and the thugs were getting closer. Besides the three there was a person on the ledge above me, not doing anything just observing the situation.

"No where to run away, awww, that's to bad. Well gang, what shall we do with her?" The one I assume is their leader saids.

"I say we play with her. I've been dying to squeeze those huge breasts of hers." The shortest of the thugs laughed.

"Man, its always the boobs with you. But I," The tall thug paused, looking me up and down, biting his bottom lip as he did. "prefer the lower department."

It was a long shot but, I was not going down without a fight, a blue belt in Karate is got to be worth something. I attack the tall one first, hitting him in the stomach and ribs. He doubles over. Turning I roundhouse, landing my foot to the side of the smallest thug's head. I switch my attention to the leader. Facing him I raise my fist, I want to punch his face. Before I can hit him, I freeze, something hard is pushing against my stomach.

The leader laughed "You're quick on your feet twinkle toes," he smirked, "but not quick enough. "

It's was a gun that was pressed against my stomach, and he ... fired it. I dropped to the cold ground and the thugs take off. I was about to die. I was so scared, daddy, onee-chan, they'll never see me again.

"Kyoto guardian Celestia please help me! I can't die this! My family they need me! They can't survive without me!" Tears rolled down my checks. I was scared of dyeing, and it hurt to yell, but I'm was so angry.

Then all of a sudden the person jumped off the ledge and walked up to me. It was a man. I was feeling so weak that I could barely hear him.

The man sighed and said "Why did you choose this one?"

_"Choose? What am I being chosen for?"_ Then I heard another voice.

"Well honey, she was the only one dying in this district?" The voice said.

_"I really am dying."_

"Well she changing into a torch, so let's install this hogu since those Rinne busted the container when they dropped it." The man said.

_"I'm changing into a what? A hogu? And what's a rinne?"_ He put his hand on my chest and started to say some weird incantation.

_The night of dawn_

_The day of dusk_

_Become the twilight of the musk_

My body felt light and a bluish light went inside me, then I was losing consciousness.

"Untill she burns out we have to keep a close eyes on her, from that tomogara." Was the last thing I heard before I was out.

* * *

"Huh?" This is my room. Was it a dream? No it was so real. But, still, I'm home in my bed with my pajamas on.

I turned on the t.v to find three men killed under the train overpass. "_WAIT A MINUTE, those were the men that tried to rape me. This can't be a coincidence, but, I remember getting shot. So how am I alive"_I think for a moment._ "That man he saved me! That means he could have been the guardian of Kyoto."_

There was a knock on my door. I got out of bed to answer the door to find my older sister.

"Morin, Roseya, did you sleep well? " She asked with her hand on her hip.

I scratched my head "Err ... yeah, I think so. I gotta fix my hair, so I'll be right down."

"Nonsense, I'll help you" She said as she went to my dresser.

"_No point in arguing" _I think to myself. My name is Roseya Okami, my friends and family call me Rose. I got my name cause my hair has a rose like pattern, but I never heard of a blue rose; since that was my hair color. My sister name is Karin Okami I call her Kari. We're twins but she calls herself the older sister, since she was born first.

I went to the table for her to do my hair.

"Umm Kari. They grew again." I said shamefully.

Her face turned into an expression of shock. "AGAIN!? I swear this is third time this month! Two more cups and you'll be next to me."

I laughed at this. "I don't wanna be THAT big, ya crazy G cup."

"Hey hey, nowadays breasts are also a woman's ultimate weapon against guys." she scolded "And done! Your usual look; one long ponytail with two long bangs on the side."

It's a simple look but I love it. I took a bath and ate some breakfast when we heard a knock.

"Oh it's daddy." Kari said and opened the door "Hi daddy."

Our Father, Kaijeno Okami, was the chief of the Kyoto police. He was accepted to become part of Naicho, but declined; he can still join whenever.

"Hey there my two favorite daughters." Daddy said as he hugged both of us.

"Hi daddy, how's the police business?" I asked.

"You've probably heard of the three guys that were found." He said as he drank some coffee.

_"Yeah, I knew, cause I was in it."_ I want to say but decided to keep it a secret.

"Yeah, any leads?" I asked.

He shook his head. "None so far. But enough about me, what about my nineteen year old girls in college?"

"Well I am always getting high scores, unlike someone I know." onee exclaimed, as she looked at me.

"Hey! I am ..." I started, "getting high scores." I finish weakly as I twirled my fingers.

She laughed, "Yeah in video games. Even so, your B average doesn't mean you can slack off. "

"Your sister is right, your mother wouldn't be proud of you." he said.

"Yeah your right, mom wouldn't be proud of me, thanks dad." I said sarcastically. "Oh I'm late! Sorry gotta go." I said as I grab my bag.

"Make sure you come back before-" I cut Karin off with the shutting door.

Our mom died when she gave birth to my sister and me. Daddy was just heartbroken. He never the house, not until we pushed him back in the world.

"_Hey what's up with that dome? It's all reddish. Is there some kind of circus?"_ I head towards the dome. It looked abnormal and transparent. When I got inside it, literally, took my breath away. Everything was frozen, the people, cars, animal, everything in this dome was still.

"What the hell is going on?" I said out loud.

"Take this, Angel Buster!" I herd someone yell.

After the voice the sound of an explosion fallowed. I headed towards the sounds of clashing blades. I've reached where the sound come from. There was a big- no, a huge crater and in the middle was a boy with claws and a girl with a scythe.

"I've gotta admit it Ghost of Manipulation, you really gave me a run for my money. To think you taken my message seriously, and I've never thought I would have to use two claws instead of one" The boy exclaimed.

"Shut up flame haze. If I had that hogu I would've have been evenly matched with you." The girl said as she lifted up her scythe.

"Aw put it down honey, there's no use in fighting anymore." A voice said. I look around but I can't see anyone apart from the boy and girl.

She smiled. "Okay." She said as she dropped her scythe hard into the ground.

Green smoke came out of the ground and it looked like the boy inhaled it.

"What's going on? My eyes there all burly." The boy coughed and stumbled across the road.

"Honey it's a high level unrestricted manipulation spell. Its causes your senses to go a muck" the voice said.

The girl jumped out of the smoke and started to attack. The voice told the boy to dodge and he dodge. The voice told him strike and he slice the girls arm off.

"HONEY NOW!" The voice shouted over the girl's screams.

He cupped his hands like he was about to do a Kamehameha wave then he said, "Angel Buster!"

He released the a white energy shot, aiming right for the girl. Before it could touch her she snapped her fingers and disappears, causing the energy to explode on the wall; the force of the blast through me backwards.

"Did I get her?" The boy asked.

"Sorry honey, but she's gone. I don't sense her existence anymore Runo." the voice said

"_Runo, is that his name?"_

The boy sighed "Great, well this unrestricted spell is wearing off since I can see clearly now." He said nothing for a moment then said, "You can come out now."

"_Wait, he knew I was here? Well I may as well."_ Up close he had white hair, blue eyes, a long white jacket, a blue shirt, and dark pants and shoes.

His face look like he seen a ghost. "Hey its- "

"Hussh honey." The voice interrupted.

"Where that voice coming from?" I asked.

He raised his right hand. He wore a glove with a diamond shaped jewel in the middle.

The jewel spoke "Honey, I am the Wandering Cloud of the Heavens, Celestia."

"Celestia? The guardian of Kyoto Celestia?" I asked.

"You can say that honey." Celestia said.

And I am the Flame Haze called, The Angel of Guidance Runo Mukiba." The boy said "Now, what's a torch doing here? " He pointed at me.

_"Me? A torch?" _I was confused. "What's that?"

They were both stunned at my question.

Celestia spoke. "Umm honey, I don't know how to put this..."

"But your dead" Runo finished her sentence.

"_What? So it really happened? No I can't be!_"

"_I am dead._"


	3. The Heros of the storyor Ocs

Before I continue on here's an Oc list of the mcs.

Runo Mukiba (people call him Angel sometimes )

Age 19

Type Torch - Flame Haze

Has been one for 3 years now

Title: _The Angel of Guidance _

Appearance : Outside Fuzestu wears a Blue long sleeve v neck shirt with dark jeans and white converse shoes. His hair is white with a messy hair style and his eyes sliver.

Inside Fuzestu: his hair turns spiky (just like the pic I'm using for the story ) eyes turn sapphire and he's wheres A long white jacket unzipped.

Personality: a teen who will do almost anything to get what he needs. When he's not fighting as a Flame Haze he's okay if you get to know him better ,But when he is fighting he'll do whatever it takes to win.… even if it means he has to kill himself. Likes to cook and not very accustomed to new changes.

Weapon: 5 finger claws and a *spoiler* sorry can't tell you...yet

Food: ramen and sweet tarts(a japan delicacy which is kind of a pop tart )

Likes :Sweet tarts (i mean really LOVES them)

Hates: losing, people that are full of themselves and the*spoiler * other L word

Dislikes: No sweet tarts in the area.

Goal: to kill a certain tomagra and protect the city.

Contractor :_Wandering Cloud of the Heavens Celestia _

_Personality always gives advice to Runo whenever he needs it. For some strange reason she has to say "honey " in every sentence .it's very rare but if she says "sweetie" in a sentence then something is definitely wrong. _

Roseya Okami (Rose)

Age 19

Type Torch-Mytes

Hogu:unknown

Appearance Wears a homemade purple jacket with a red shirt,wears a mini designer skirt with jeans and zip up shoes. She has blue hair and always keeps it in a long ponytail with two long bangs on the side, and green eyes like her mother.

Personality: a pure tomboy and a gamer. It's rare to not see her with a game in her hands even if she on the road. She very intelligent but her friends rely on her a little too much,she also the only one in the family who looks like her mother. She will challenge anyone in a video game and beat them. No matter what.

Favorite Weapon in game: dual blades

Favorite Foods: her sisters pizza and Tacos.

Likes: video games Especially Kingdom Hearts. Cosplay,Anime

Dislikes studying

Hates Losing at video games ,snakes, Losing her family.

Goal: to enter the Game Expo and win.

**If you guys want you can add you own ocs **

**Flame Haze for me to join **

**Or Tomogara for me to kill**

**Or regular humans**


	4. Changes

**Roseya**

"_So I really am dead. I can't believe this! But if I'm dead how can they see me? I need answers and this Runo Mukiba person has them._"

"I want answers! NOW! How can I be dead if I'm right here?!" I shouted.

Runo made a tsk sound. "The district's messed up. I'm gonna have to repair using my existence." he said ignoring me.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I said furiously.

Before I could even continue, Runo was covered in a white flame. He burned so bright that I had to close my eyes. When I opened them everything was back to normal. Everything was move again, but when that happened I lost sight of Runo.

"Shit, where did he go?" I muttered to myself as I continued walking.

I kept searching with no sign of him but then, I saw him at the Sweet Café.

"Two strawberry tarts Mika-san." Runo said as he handed the waitress 200 yen.

"Sure thing Runo-kun." Mika smiled and walked back into the café.

It took me a minute to be sure it was him, he looks so different. His hair wasn't spiky, his jackets were gone and his eye color had changed.

As I was about to confront him he turned around and said. "Dammit, If you stop stalking me I'll tell you everything you meed to know."

The waitress returned, setting the two tarts on the patio table Runo was sitting at. "Here you go Runo-kun."

"Thank you." he said to her, she smiled and left. "So wadda want to know." He asked taking a bit of one of the tarts, as I took the sit across from him.

So many questions so little time. "Start with the torch thing."

"A torch is a human being whose power of existence has been drained and consumed by a Rinne, or a tomogara." He started

"Rinne?" I interrupted him.

"It's a monster, mostly controlled by the Guze no tomogara; or tomogara for short. The woman you saw me fight was a tomogara."

"_So that woman was a tomogara. Okay so far I'm with him_."

He continued. "As I was saying, when a human is devoured a Flame Haze will create a Torch to take their place. We Flame Haze soften the sudden "shift" the world undergos. We prefer to make the change gradually by allowing the people's existence slowly fade away, without any noticeable change."

"What happens if you didn't create torches?"

"Listen here honey, if that were to occur the world will collapse, causing destruction." Celestia said.

I gulped at this.

"Now after being created, a torch runs on power of existence that it's maker used to create them. Then returns to life as normal."

At first I was happy that I can live a normal life again, but what he said next destroyed all the relief he had just given me.

Runo took another bite of his tart. "A Torch slowly becomes more and more disconnected from the rest of the world." he said with his mouth full. "As a torch's flame starts to burn out their encounters with people will begin to be forgotten. A torch is also less sociable and interactive. They do only the necessary things the person did when they were alive. Nothing more, they be come a shadow of it's former self. When a Torch disappears, it and the person it replaced are completely forgotten. The only ones who will remember a torch or the person they use to be, are those with much power; such as us Flame Hazes."

I sat there, staring at him, taking in all that he had just said.

"No, you can't be serious! My family, friends, everyone, they won't remember me at all?" I started to shake, trying to hold in my tears.

"Yep, it's like you were never born." he said as he took the final bite of his tarts. "Well time for me to go."

"Huh? Don't you even care that I'll be gone?" I said crying my eyes out. "_How can he be _s_o indifferent_? _How could he not even pretend to care_?"

He glared at me "I could care less about what the hell happens. My job as a flame haze is to keep the balance of the East Kyoto district, and to complete my goal. You're just a torch. A Nobody."

I started to cry so loud that some people to watch us. Runo left me, looking like an idiot. "_He doesn't care about anyone besides himself! Some guardian he is!_" I sob burrying my head in my arms.

**Runo**

"Asking for sympathy," I huff "Who the hell does she think she is? This is why I hate torches." I was pissed just thinking about it.

"Well honey we did force her to become one." Celestia said. "I mean, we could have rescued her, could of taken her to the hospital, she would be fine, but..."

"I know, I choose to install the hogu in her." I sighed. "That's enough for today, Let's go back to the Sakura Apartments."

**Roseya**

I sat at the table alone, crying, not caring if people were watching. _"He's the worst kind of person! How could he tell me all this and not-" _I let a sound of frustration and stood, knocking over the chair I was sitting in.

"This is too much! I'm going going back home, to the Sakura Apartments!" I yell, too upset to care about what people thought.


	5. Know thy neighbor

**Runo**

I was pissed, and it showed clearly on my face. "Why the hell is she still alive? She should have been gone two weeks ago! "

A month had passed since that girl became a torch, she should have burned out by now. "_I am so done watching her!"_

"This is too weird honey." Celestia said, "Maybe it's the hogu."

I raise my right hand in the air high above my head. "FUZESTU. RIBBERIA CARON."

**Rose**

It'd been a whole month since Runo told me that I was a torch. Ever since the incident with the thugs I've had this weird feeling. I'd been in my room for a week, drowning in my sorrows alone, until Kari decided to do something about it. She called some of her friends, which are technically MY friends, and gave me a party; telling me to cheer up, and it worked. Kari was mad that one of her personal friends didn't show, his name is Kyo Takame our next door neighbor. I never seen him before but from what Kari tells me he not very talkative, and he get pissed really easy. I also heard that Kari likes him. The party really helped me get over my low, helping my decided to live every day as my last.

I'm with two of my closest friends Mimi and Ku headed for the arcade. We were laughing about something Mimi had said when all of a sudden a dome surrounded the area; a white dome this time. Before I had time to react ribbons with symbols I've never seen before wrapped around me. The ribbons got brighter and brighter, blinding me, until they just disappeared a long with the dome "_What the hell just happened_?"

"Rose? ROSE!"

I came to, wondering what just happened, "Huh? Mimi?"

"Man you totally zone out there." Ku said wiping his nose.

I was completely confused by what happened. "_Maybe I'm hallucinating ... because I'm 'burning out'."_ I thought solemnly.

**Runo**

"This scan shall tell us why she isn't fading." I said while holding the ribbon.

"It's possible that it's the Hogu we installed that cause it honey." Celestia said.

I nodded and looked at ribbon. For the second time in my life as a Flame Haze, this made me scared.

Celestia gasp in fear "Honey this is your Hogu, the one you made for Mar-"

"I told you to _never_ say that name again!" I shouted. I get so angry anytime I hear that name.

"Sorry honey, I forgot." Celestia said.

"_Well this just made my_ _day._"

**Rose**

After the arcade Kari invited everyone over for tacos, including Kyo. Ku always got top marks in school but failed advanced calculus. He's draws a lot and even draws me. People had told me that he had a crush on me but I only ever saw him as a friend. Mimi is a lot like me, but she doesn't play video games as much; and I have the bigger chest. Mimi has a crush on Ku so it gets kind of awkward.

It was seeming like Kyo wasn't going to show, making sis pissed, but then the door bell rang. "_Finally, I get to see the great Kyo_."

"Finally he showed up!" Kari said as she got the door. "LATE LATE LATE!"

_"He looks familiar, like I'd seen him before..." my brows kitted together as I thought_. "Wait a minute its HIM! RUNO!" I shouted.

Every one was looking at me, Kari looked shocked but Runo just pointed at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both Runo and I yell.

"I live here!" Runo said as he pointed to his door behind him. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I live here, as in here Runo. Kyo, whatever the hell your name is."

Ku looked confused "Who's Runo?"

"This is Kyo-kun" Mimi added.

No one said anything.

Feeling awkward I grab Runo's arm. "Come with me." I say pulling him to the kitchen.

Runo was the first to say anything. "Before you continue your bitching, I have some news about your torch status."

"Forget that." I said "Why do they call you Kyo?"

He sighed "I took on the identity of a torch. I was close to him, he told me I could take his place in the world, as long as I looked after his sister. It was back when I was a new flame haze. I still visit his sister in the hospital."

I look away, ashamed of my prying and sad for the torch. "Oh, so that was his last wish?"

"Yes. He's the only torch that has my Respect." he said. "Now about you the Hogu that I've insta- I mean found inside you. It is the El corazón. It's one that I made a long time ago. It has an unlimited amount of existence in it, which means you won't disappear, among other abilities."

"_I won't disappear?"_ I was bursting with tears. I couldn't hold back my joy, I jumped into him, hugging him, causing us to fall on the floor.

Runo was trying to get up but my weight plus my boobs were causing him problems.

"Hey get off me Boobzilla." Runo grumbled as he struggled.

To be honest up close his face is pretty cute, but before I could have done something the gang jumped in on us. Mimi was blushing, Ku was pissed.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Kari said leaning against the door, looking more then angry.

My face was red. "It's not what it looks like." I said quickly.

Runo got up quick, pushing me off him, and looked out the Window.

He face turned serious. "She's back, and she brought friends."

He slammed opened the window and jumped out through it; running down the fire escape. Ku and Mimi were shocked at what he'd just done. I followed him out, ignoring sis and the others. I wanted to know more about the flame haze.

**Runo**

I ran to the red fuzestu when I realized how quite Celestia was being.

"You haven't said much Celestia, is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Honey you do know that your gonna have to make a choice, don't you." Celestia said.

"I know, but right now, let's focus on the task at hand." I said transforming into the flame haze.

As we headed into the fuzestu Rinne started firing attacks at us. We dodged lasers, fireballs, everything they threw.

"A freaking ambush! _Angel Tempest: Razor!_" I yelled, summoning blades of wind slicing rinne. I turned but there were still lots of them. "_Angel Tempest!"_ I yelled bringing forth a tornado of light, obliterating the rinne leaving only a few.

I laughed. "Is this the best you can do? I barely broke a sweat, Ghost of Manipulation."

She laughed too. "Glad you made it Flame Haze."

She snapped her fingers calling a bunch of Rinne to surround me.

"_This is not good._"

"What are you going to do now, Angel Of Guidance?" She asked mockingly "Nowhere to run."

"_Damn it." _I tsk. "_She got me good."_


	6. The El Corazon

**Runo**

"Sweetie this is not good." Celestia said fear ringing in her tone.

Many times we've been in situations like this but for some reason, I just don't like it. The Ghost of Manipulation or as I call her Illume jumped back a few feet, but as soon as she landed a Rinne attack behind me. I dodged it then I sliced it up with my glove claws but that caused all the Rinne to attack. They kept on coming and I kept on slashing .

"SWEETIE NOW" Celestia commanded.

_"The Tiger Roars. The bird screeches. Become our Prey in heaven MIST"_I made this unrestricted spell shoot, launching multiple fire infused blades from my claws at high speeds. It took down most of the Rinne but more took their place.

"Damn it, there's too many of them." I shouted as I slashed more Rinne "TAKE THIS, ANGEL BUS-"

"RUNO LOOK OUT!" Celestia shouted.

From behind an eel like Rinne grabbed me, wrapping it's long body around my limbs. I struggle to get it off me, but before I can cut it with my claws, it electrocute me with 4000 volts of electricity.

I roar in pain and yell out Celestia's name.

**Rose**

I got on my moped and followed him. I knew it was a bad idea but, for some reason, I just had to go.

As soon as I entered the Redish fuzetsu my bike shut down so I started walking. I climbed the tallest building to get a birds eye view. I saw Runo and that woman I saw him fight the first time I meet him. Surrounding him were a whole bunch of monsters, Rinne?, in vast numbers. "_This is not looking good."_

I watch them battle, getting closer and closer to the building I was on top of, when a eel monster grabs hold of Runo.

"Oh my god! He's really in some serious pain." I tightened my grip on the grad rail. "_There's nothing I can do to help."_

Ilex laughed. "You see Flame Haze, I told you I would have win."

Runo moaned. "Shut Up Ilex."

"STOP CALLING ME-" She physically calmed herself. "It doesn't matter what you call me. I am gonna kill you now." Ilex said "Set your power to 20,000 volts. That should kill him."

The eel rinne shocked him again. He screamed even louder. "_I have to do something!"_ I looked around "_There has to be something I can use._" Along the roof of the building were several statues. "_If I can knock one of them down onto the rinne it might let go of Runo_." I possession one of the statues above the two the best I can, and push as hard as I can. "God I hope this doesn't hit Runo too."

The stone mass falls hitting the rinne hard killing it.

Illex Gasped "What the hell? Where did that come from?" She screams searching for the cause of the fallen statue. "ABOVE US!"

I turn and ran for the stairwell but I didn't get far before same ell like Rinne grabbed me and brought me to the ground.

"So this is one of your team members huh?" Ilex grinned.

"Team member?" I question.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Runo moaned weakly.

"You should have stayed home." Celestia said.

I was scared. A little less then an hour ago I was given a new lease on life now, I was stepping on the toes of death; again.

"Any last words?" Illex asked with a giggle.

"Celestia I've made my choice About the Hogu" Runo said weakly.

"What kind of last words are that?" Illex asked confused.

"Ill let it live. _El Corazon: BLOSSOM."_

"Wait, isn't that that thing in-" I couldn't finish my sentence. My started burning on the inside chest, it feels so hot. Like fire had started inside me, milting me down. The intensity of the flam pained me. Without noticing I scream.

**Celestia**

_"He finally activated it."_ Runo was unconscious using the last of his energy to activate the hogu. The El Corazon not only has the ability to keep a torch from burning out but also was able to turn it into a flame haze. Rose was transforming into a pure Flame Haze. She would not have the contractor so she would not have a title but the hogu had power, more then enough to take on a tomogara such as Ilex.

"What luck! The hogu I've been looking for!" She said with a manic laugh. "I get a mystic with a prize inside!

But she was too late, Rose's transformation was completed. Her cold blue hair turned a brilliant pink. But this was not Rose but the person the hogu was made for. Marie. Pink petals materialized swarming her then shot outwardly; her unrestricted spell destroyed hundreds of Rinne

Ilex grunted in anger and disappeared as more petals of energy shattered the remaining Rinne. Instantly Maria turned to Runo and me.

She caressed his cheek. "My Runo still pushing forwards even though I tell you to rest." she sighed. She looked down at me. "Celestia how do you fair?" she asked pulling me off of Runo and onto her own hand.

"I'm still shocked that your still alive honey." I said.

She smiled softly. "I am not really alive, when I died I place a piece of some my spirit inside it." She put a hand over her chest. She meant the hugo.

She looked around the ruined city streets. "I better repair the place."

"_It's funny how well Runo taught her."_ After fixing the building she picked up Runo and carried him to his apartment.

"Oh Man I knew this was bad!" Ku said as Marie laid Runo on his bed.

"Kari, honey, Marie is inhabiting Rose." I said

Kari looked shocked "What! How is that possible?"

Marie smiled. "It not Kari. I'm-" she winced putting her hand to her forehead. She opened her mouth to say something else but dropped to the floor.

"It looks like she reverting back to Rose." I say.

**Rose**

I wake up on the floor. "What happened?" I asked slowly as she scratched her head "And why is Runo's glove on my hand?"

"So you really knew that he's a flame haze?" Kari asked helping me off the floor.

Ku returned from Runo Bed "Celestia, what was Ilex- Oh, Rose."

"Okay, HOW DO YOU GUYS KNOW RUNO?" I Shrieked.

They told me that they were a team that Runo formed to take down Large Rinne. One of their members were still away, fixing some place called outlaw.

"You see honey, we're like a squad." Celestia said.

"Now I wanna know how _you_ know Runo." Ku Said

I told them about my torch status, and about when I saw him fight Ilex, and when he explained to me bout torches. Everybody looked serious after I told them about me being a torch.

Ku started to cry. "Torch? No! I-I-It cant be!"

Same for Kari " NO I WON'T BELI- wait a minuet a torch only last for four weeks so what you said was just a month ago how are you still here ?

"I'll Answer that Honey" Celestia added " she a mystes with the Hogu Runo personal One"

Ku looked shocked " you don't mean the …"

"Yes Honey the El Corazon " She said

Kari looked down " Out of all the ones it had to be this one"

" What wrong it keeps me alive " I asked

Kari added " but it was specifically made for One of our members ..Marie. Runo and her were close friends she died from a Tomagara that Runo was hunting down for three years . She was absorbed by a rinne that caused her to become a torch which is why he made that hogu. When someone would have that hogu he has to chose whether to activate it or kill them to get it back . "

Celestia laughed "well he activated it then all of a sudden Marie took over and obliterated all of the rinne

Ru was in aw "Whoa you must be real special for Runo to not kill ya"

Yeah but why did he save me

What's his motive


	7. My new Sempai

"Wake up, wake up my little Angel." The voice I've missed came from behind me.

"Marie?" I turned. "_Marie."_ She was there, the same as she use to be.

"My little Angel." Her smile looked happy yet sad. "You do so much for me, but its time to let go of the past."

"No! I won't let go! I have to do this!"

"It's not your fault my Angel."

I reached out for her but as I did, she disappeared.

"Marie?" I spun around. "MARIE!"

She was gone.

I rocket up, with serious pain, sweating like crazy. It was a dream. Dreams about her came to me often, I hated it; it made me feel weak.

Relocation of the fight with the Ghost of Manipulation came back, hitting me hard. I had activated the hogu.

"Runo." Diamond jewel of Celestia flouted in the air next to my bed.

I rubbed the heels of my hands over my eyes with a groan.

"Was it that dream again?" Celestia asked.

"Yeah." I exhale deeply, the phantom of the dream still lingered. "How long have I been out?"

"About tree weeks honey."

"I see, where have you been while I've been sleeping?"

Whenever Celestia went somewhere without me she left the jewel, and the the glove evaporate. Since I created the glove, I could choose what form she took.

"With Kari and the others." She said. "While you've been unconscious Rose-chan has been taking care of you."

"So the runt been taking of me? No wonder I've been having nightmares." I said almost joking.

For some reason she reminded of Marie. The thought of her name made me reminisce in the past. The laughs we shared, the foods we cooked, all of those memories, they are were trash to me. I can't let my past make me weak. That is why I locked away my emotions, never getting close to anyone; I must never love again.

"Well honey, now that your awake, we have a problem. While you were injured Rose-chan was staying with you."

"Yeah you told me that already."

"Well she..." She trailed off.

"Yes." I said, my annoyance showing in my voice.

She braced herself. "She ate all the food sweetie."

"Oh, it that all?" I rolled my eyes. "I thought it was something important." I said as I got out the bed. "I'll just buy more. What was it? Melon Bread? Ramen? The fish?"

She took her time before answering. "She ate all the sweet tarts."

It took me a minute for the information to sink in. "SHE WHAT?!" I yelled.

I bolted to the kitchen and threw opened the cabinets; empty. I pulled the fridge opened; nothing but cereal, bread and eggs. My hidden mini fridge; empty.

I slammed my fists on the counter, "Damn that rat." I grumbled through clenched teeth.

I noticed a note under my hands.

**Dear Runo/Kyo-kun**

**Sorry for eating almost all the food in your house. I'll buy you everything that I ate, I ****_promise! _****I'll be at school today since my break is over. Hope you feel better! ^_^**

**Love Rose**

I clenched my heads in anger at the use of the word love.

**P.S**

**The tarts under your bed were really good!**

I dropped the note and ran for the stash I had hidden under my bed. "The _Hell!"_ I shouted when I discovered that every tart was gone.

I was so pissed that my flames started to burn. The tarts that she had eaten were only made in Kyoto, which was three hours from Tokyo. On top a long drive, it took two weeks for them to make you order. "That rat."

"Now now sweetie, we'll let just stock up next time we go to Kyoto. So why not turn off the fire and let's go the store." Celestia said.

I hadn't noticed the flames that had engulfed me. I took a deep breath, calming myself. _"It's okay, I'll make her pay next time I see her."_ I took out my wallet, only for it to reveal that I was broke.

I made a tsk sound with my tongue. "Well we could always get money the old way."

"We could." Celestia said deviously.

It was so easy to abuse the power I had as a flam haze. I would use a fuzetu on a bank and took how much money we needed. Little by little we'd pay it back, but soon Kari found out how we came about money and put a stop to our little trick.

As I turned to leave my apartment when I notice another note taped to the door.

**Dear Runo**

**Don't even ****_think_**** about going to the bank again! I've set up a Fuzestu camera. Also I got you job interview in the west district on the 15th. I know you need permission to enter districts from other flame haze, so I asked her, and you can pass; just don't cause trouble. The interview is at the gym ofNishi college. Also bring your old gym clothes, I washed them for you. Good luck.**

**From Kari**

I sighed. "The West district huh?" I looked to Celestia. "What's today?"

"The 15th."

I sighed. _"Making me do everything the hard way."_

I took a bath and found my old gym clothes neatly folded on the kitchen table. I set Celestia on the top of my hand, and fabricated a fingerless glove with a dark flame pattern. I went to the window and scan the area.

"Nothing. Good, let's go." I said and jumped out the window.

I reached the border of the East district; a unrestricted spell had been casted. I passed through it, the flam haze will immediately know about my presence. If I hadn't been given permission the spell would have killed me. I let out a sigh of relief.

I reminded myself to be cautions as I was in her territory. Little did I know I was being watched.

On top of a tall building a girl observed my every move. "So Runo-kun is here. He better not do anything stupid." She said.

"Shiori he's our guests so treat him well." her contractor warned.

She pulled at the cyan ribbon in her hair. "I know Cecil, but I just don't want him to cause a fight again."

"Your still a child but you'll understand soon." Cecil said.

Shiori tugged the ribbon hard. "_Who _are you calling a _child?! _I am fithteen damnit! Practically an adult!"

Cecil groaned. "Sorry, but you are still in training as the 2nd generation flame haze."

Shiori nodded with a pouting face "Yes! As the Dual Sin Wielder."

**Rose**

Every day after classes I went to the gym with Ku and Kari. One of the older students organized sports for the under class men. We ended up calling it gym club.

"Hey did you hear?" Mimi asked as she caught up to Ku, Kari and me.

"What?" Ku asked.

"Miko Sempai is hiring an assistant for the club. They're all guys and we get to see them in action! They just finished their interviews, so now, it's time for the physicals."

"Oh! Hot guys working out! Let's hurry." I giggled.

Ku moaned in disgust. "Aw man! Why couldn't it be women? "

"Stop thinking perversely." Kari said as she smacked him on the head. "By the way, anything new with student council Mimi?" She said trying to switch the topic.

"Just about Miko-Sempai getting an assistant. That way he can focus more on being the president of the student council." She said simply.

"Well guys let's go. We don't want to be late." Kari said and quickened her pace.

We arrived to see the guys who were applying for the job. The girls hovering over them while the guys from our college glared at the applicants. Our club president was Miko Piko who was also the student council president. I admired him for taking on all that responsibility.

Miko waved at the four of us then turned to the guys applying for the job. "Alright everyone gather around. Is this every one applying for the job?"

"_Whoa all of them looked cute... RUNO? What the hell? He shouldn't out of bed._"

Kari notice my face. "Judging by look on your face, you've noticed Runo-kun. Or Kyo-kun in this case."

Ku gotten even more jealous. "Girl Hogger." he muttered under his breath.

He was wearing old gym clothes from the Misaki High School, with the pissed off look he always sported; the girls loved the bad boy look.

They started the process with push ups, very easy for all the guys, but it was nothing for Runo. The limit was ten but he had done twenty, on one hand, by the time the other guys did ten. This cause the girls to go gaga. Next was lifts, everybody choose their own weight. Most choose 30 pounds, but Runo chose 50; which only Miko-sempai could have done.

The examination went on for twenty minute before only the top two of Miko's favorites remained, Runo and another hot guy; the rest are gone. The last thing was an obstacle course that Mimi made herself.

Mimi eyes were sparkling "Finally, my course is being used."

"Alright! The first one to make it around the track and back get will be my assistant. Now, on your mark! Get set! _GO_!"

They both took off with great speed. The first part was to dodge huge incoming foam balls, to test reaction time. Runo dodged one by flattening himself to the ground. The other guy, who was right behind Runo, got hit as soon as Runo dropped.

The next course was climbing a wall then running along a thin beam, to test balance.

"Go white haired dude!" a guy close to us said.

"You can do it!" said another.

Mimi was shocked. "Wow, they really like him."

Runo was far ahead when he slipped.

"Ow! SON OF A ..." He shouted in pain.

"Right in the batteries." Ku winced.

The other guy passed him but Runo recovered quickly. Everyone was cheering for Runo, wanting him to win. When it came to speed Runo would be victorious, and he was. The other guy ran away in shame.

"Alright you guys, this our new assistant! Don't be afraid to ask him anything." Miko said to the group. "Now why don't you introduce yourself?" Miko asked Runo.

Runo looked at the group with his usual stone like expression. "My name is Kyo Takame. I hope I can help everyone improve the best they can."

"Alright, take this time to get to know him. I'm heading back to the student council room." Miko said then left the rest of the club with Runo. Mimi fallowed the student body president away from the group.

The first thing that _Kyo_ did, was give Ku and Kari their usual greetings, but for me, nothing. Everyone look shocked that we knew Runo.

"_Heh small world huh_."


End file.
